Queenship of Blood Virgin
by riinukas-mom
Summary: A crossover between wheel of time, and Swan Lake. Typed for me by my daughter, Riinuka. You can look her up, she writes anime stories.


Queenship of Bl. Virgin  
  
Siegfried stared at the black-gowned woman dead at his feet and ran from the ballroom. He vaulted towards his home, chastizing himself for being so easily decieved. Rothbart's fault it was, of course. The two women had only been dressed alike; Odile's brazeness in direct opposition to Odette's straight-foward manner. It was Saturday, May 3rd; only a few days since they had met. That first night, she had rode the waves as a swan; magically changing into a woman before his eyes; right before he could shoot her. The only use of the One Power left to her; a full Aes Sedai sister reduced to helplessness by Rothbart's actions.  
  
Beside a lake calmed by midnight moonlight; Princess Odette tried to gather her wits and stay calm through her rising panic. The one chance left to her had been thwarted, and she doubted his return. Her maidens crowded around, attemting to guard her. She tried to resist, protesting against them.  
  
Siegfried had appeared as a dream, almost a week ago. He had swordsman skills and intelligence. In other circumstances, as an Aes Sedai from the White Ajah, she could have used him. He appeared there, as if at her command, and came toward her, as the last of her physical strength left her.  
  
"There is no time left.." she told him. Above them, Rothbart shrieked in triumph; holding her from the True Source; the female Saider with his own male Saidin. She could only fight him mentally. Siegfried stood quick and lithe, his guard up and ready, but Odette denied him with a look.  
  
She stood, unpinning the tiara from her long black hair, and threw it, closing her eyes to channel the element of water. Amazingly, it worked; for water was a female element, and Rothbart had no defense against it.  
  
Odette staggered, then felt herself supported by hands; they were amazingly strong for a man with such a tall, slender build. The water rose, and they collasped into it, her own weight doing the pushing.  
  
Rothbart attempted to use the element of fire; but his own use of the One Power backfired. It reversed, and began to flow back into him, obliterating him instantly, and he exploded.  
  
The water receeded, Odette was near death now, laying on the sand. Siegfried stared at her, and took her hand; lifting her head so he could put his cloak under her as a pillow. His face white as paper, Odette bonded him to her; giving the gifts of health and strength to a Warder that was linked to his Aes Sedai; as well as knowledge of where she was, and the need to protect her. It was the last thing she could do.  
  
Siegfried, refreshed with health and super-human strength, realized what he had to do. Tar Valon with it's tower of Sisters could be reached in one hour's time. He gently gathered her up; though she was as tall as he was, she felt as if she weighed no more than a feather to him. The rising sun followed them as he rode off.  
  
Far to the North, in Shiener, Sister Marielle Sohan; recently consecrated as a Sister of Our Lady of Mt. Carmel; knew instinctively what had happened, for she too felt the bond between them. Once a princess of Carhien, she remembered the young man; and turning, she entered the Morning Prayer.  
  
She knelt on the stone flags before Jesus, Eucharistically present in the tabernacle there, her spiritual spouse. She took up her rosary, and offered the first decade to Siegfried; invoking angelic protection, as was her usual habit.  
  
Outside, it was still mostly dark, the night sky light by stars, and a faint grey glow in the east. But, spring had already brought the season's first wild roses, and as she prayed inside, she inhaled their fragrance.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- Swan Lake is under copyright to a source not connected to me. Wheel of time is under copyright by Robert Jordan. I hold no claim to either of these titles, nor do I claim any of the ideas I have used in this fictional account. I do not intend to use this in any way for profit, nor do I intend to re-distribute by way of sale. 


End file.
